Date Night
by Miss-Inquisitive-Sci-fi
Summary: Michael and Chris embrace their new relationship. The only thing that remains a thorn in their side is the never-ending rumours from the rest of the crew. Michael decides to take the plunge and invites Chris out publicly on a date, to a party no less. First-time story. Lots of fluff. Michael/Pike. Sequel to Michael's confession.


**A/N - So this is a little different to my usual fic, this is my first purely romantic piece and it definitely goes further than anything I've ever written before. I've always loved the idea of writing these two in an established relationship but also covering a first time, so this story is a mix of both! Reading Michael's confession isn't completely necessary but it covers the story of how these two got together and this story mentions a few bits from the tale.**

* * *

Chris ducked away from the jab with milliseconds to spare and immediately had to dance away from another swipe aimed at his midsection. He went on the defence and sidestepped the next few blows, grinning joyously as his body came alive with the thrill of the fight. It felt unbelievably good to be back in the saddle.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked breathlessly backing away from her opponent to give them both space.

Chris circled his sparring partner cautiously keeping his guard up and watching carefully for any sign of attack. Michael was an expert at catching her opponent off guard so Pike was trying to improve getting blindsided, and stop ending up on his ass.

"Nothing." He replied eventually, causing Michael to lift her eyebrows with disbelief. "It's just good to be able to do this again."

Even though Pike knew Michael would lash out with a surprise attack he still wasn't quick enough to counter. Instead he found himself flat on his back yet again with Michael sitting astride his chest; her forearm pressed against his collarbone keeping him firmly in place.

Chris knew he should have been annoyed at having his ass handed to him yet again but he just couldn't find it in his heart to be so; not with Michael sitting astride him like she was with a dazzling smile fixed to her face.

"So you like me kicking your ass?" She leaned down against him further, her hair falling forward so it almost touched his face.

He grinned playfully and glanced from her chest to her face lingering on her lips before meeting her eyes once more; content that his study of her had caused a red blush to creep onto her face. "I've got to admit it has it's advantages."

Michael's eyes widened, surprised he was flirting in public. Chris glanced around the gym and after being satisfied they were still alone felt emboldened enough to tug Michael's face to his, capturing her lips with his own. Michael went rigid for a few seconds then her reluctance flew out of the room and she chased his mouth fiercely.

Chris tugged her neck closer and was about to roll them over when the outside world crashed into theirs. Michael leapt away from his face when the doors swished open and a Lieutenant stood wide-eyed in the doorway, unsure what she had just walked in on. "Sorry, I'll just…" Was all the red-faced officer managed before she rushed off away from the gym.

The Captain realised how compromising a position he and Michael were in; she was still sitting on top of him and they had been caught right in the middle of a passionate kiss. The picture painted itself. Michael groaned loudly then picked herself up from the floor sadly taking her warmth away from his chest. Chris reeled at the loss but the sudden chill helped to ground him back in the world. He knew Michael was uncomfortable being seen together in public yet alone being seen doing _that_ by another crew member.

Chris slowly got his way to his feet and brushed off the dust, rolling his shoulder to bring some feeling back into it. Michael clocked his unease and immediately moved to expertly massage the limb muttering that maybe they had pushed too hard. The Captain didn't think they'd pushed hard enough but Michael and his physical therapist disagreed. Ever since he'd almost had it ripped off he had slowly been strengthening the healing muscles, determined to have everything back in working order as soon as possible. He had only been back on active duty for the last week but his shoulder would still require attention. Sparring was one of the things he didn't want to get rusty on but he had to admit the limb would always be sore after, and Michael would chide him for overdoing it _again._

Michael led him over to one of the benches and grabbed a heat pack from the floor, cracking it and pressing it over Pike's strained shoulder. Chris gasped at the sudden contact but eventually leaned into the blissful heat, closing his eyes peacefully when his muscles began to loosen. When he opened them he could see Michael glaring at him unhappily; he wasn't sure if it was because of his shoulder or the little incident on the floor.

"That was your fault." She accused lightly.

_Ah,_ so it was the whole thing on the floor. She hadn't been so against it until the crewman walked in…

"Sorry." He replied half-heartedly.

She blinked then shook her head laughing. "No you're not."

Pike grinned and reeled her closer to him, finding no resistance on her end. "No I'm not." He whispered against her lips before planting a soft kiss there.

Michael eventually pulled away from his touch and Chris was delighted to see her annoyance had melted away, she still wanted to be angry at him but just couldn't. She swatted him playfully on the chest. "You're _incorrigible._"

* * *

Pike absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles into Michael's feet which just happened to be on his lap, on his sofa, in his quarters. He continued reading his data pad but kept half his mind on Michael. He was sat one end of the sofa with her the other, laid down with her legs propped up on his lap. It was a position they often found themselves in when they ended up relaxing here, whether they ended up reading or watching a movie. It was comfortable, intimate and so strangely domestic.

Chris smiled when he saw Michael shoot him another glance from over the top of her pad; she had been restless for the past half hour at least and still hadn't worked up the courage to voice whatever was on her mind. The Captain wasn't an evil man, he turned off his own data pad and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"What's on your mind?"

She looked startled all of a sudden, like she had been caught staring at something she shouldn't. Chris felt her body tense before she took a deep breath and placed her data pad on the table, knowing the ruse was up and that he had noticed her unease. Chris waited patiently for Michael to find her words; clearly something important was on her mind and it hadn't let her rest all afternoon.

"Earlier in the gym…" She began quietly.

Chris sighed this was on him. He had inadvertently made Michael uncomfortable. "Michael I'm sorry about that and I promise I won't put you in that position-"

"No, that's not." Michael interrupted then stopped, unsure of herself again. She took a deep breath and ploughed on. "What I'm trying to say is I think I liked that."

Chris frowned, he didn't follow. Michael noticed his puzzlement so clarified. "I liked someone else knowing."

"Oh." Chris replied surprised. That was not what he had imagined had been on Michael's mind. Ever since they had started this thing between them, since he had almost died in Michael's arms, they had kept their new found relationship discreet. Other than Spock and Tilly no-one else knew, well not for definite anyway. There had been rumours but he was pretty sure there had been rumours they were together even when they had just been friends.

Chris honestly didn't care who knew but it was important to Michael. She had been through some tough times recently and her last relationship had not ended … _well._ So he understood her reluctance, that it was born out of fear and uncertainty. He wished he could take away all of Michael's insecurities, if only she could see what he could: a beautiful, strong woman who could accomplish anything. Until that day came he had been content to take things slow but if Michael was ready to take a step forward then he would be right there with her.

Michael scooted up to him and laid her head against his chest; Chris automatically lifted his arm and encompassed her naturally. "You've been very patient with me." Michael murmured into his chest.

Chris frowned, did she think he would be anything else? He leaned down to catch her eye. "Michael I agreed to take this as slowly as you needed and I stand by that, I love you just the way you are. I love you for you."

The tension in Michael's body fell away and she smiled lovingly at him, leaning up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "You say the sweetest things." She murmured against his face and pulled away.

Chris snorted. "I try."

Michael settled against his chest again. Chris shifted to make them both more comfortable and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it over both their bodies. "So you want to spend more time together in public?" He prompted.

"Yes I think so. There's already rumours flying around that we're seeing one another." She bristled at the last part causing Pike to chuckle.

"I hope you're not embarrassed by me Michael." He indicated to his dishevelled hair and day old sleep clothes. "I'm a catch."

Michael snorted and tapped his chest playfully. "You are and I'm not."

She began drawing shapes into his chest. "There's a party tomorrow night, nothing huge but Tilly's been organising it for a few weeks. Everyone's welcome and I think it could be a good venue for our first outing together."

Michael had this adorable habit of rambling when she got nervous. Chris of course found it the most endearing thing in the universe. He interrupted her before she went too far off topic. "Are you asking me on a date Commander?"

She smiled nervously and then nodded. "Yes Captain. Although don't actually come as the Captain, that might scare people off."

"Civvies then." Pike mused trying to think back to the last party he had been too; he certainly hadn't been to one aboard Discovery and was more than a little intrigued to see what Tilly had organised. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow evening."

Michael shook her head and pushed herself off him. "Sorry but I've agreed to help Tilly set up. The party starts at 8 so come anytime from then."

Whilst he would have preferred to arrive together he would never come between Michael and her friends. He hid his disappointment and kissed the top of her forehead sweetly. "I'll see you at 8 then."

* * *

"So is he coming?" Tilly asked excitedly, taking one end of a banner and giving the other end to Michael.

Michael glanced round the room of helpers and resisted the urge to shush Tilly, the whole point of the evening was that she and the Captain were going to become common knowledge so she had better start getting used to talking about it in public too. "Yes, he's coming Tilly."

Tilly's face lit up brighter than a sun; she beamed happily from ear to ear and started hopping from side to side like an excited puppy. "Oh my god yes! This is great Michael!"

Michael got to work on unpacking the next box of decorations and tried to focus her mind on the task at hand. Tilly of course had other ideas. She bounded over and put her hands on the lid of the box forcing Michael to look at her. "Sooo what are you going to wear?"

Michael frowned deeply and began to panic, she hadn't really thought that far ahead. Oh my god was was she going to wear? Tilly noticed her anxiety and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Woah calm down, don't worry I'm on it."

If Michael was concerned before she was now downright petrified. Tilly ignored her gasps and incredulous gestures and pulled out her communicator, setting up a group chat with Keyla and Joann. Tilly moved out of physical range before Michael could snatch the communicator away so was unable to stop her roommate from connecting to their other friends. All Michael could do was listen to the three friends discuss what she was going to wear.

Knowing she couldn't stop Tilly's quest now that it had started Michael sighed and returned to the decorations, trying to quell the rising anxiety in her stomach. She was looking forward to seeing Chris again later but she was petrified of the party. What if she made a fool of herself in front of the whole crew?

"Well we're looking for something that screams 'rip this off and ravish me to death'."

Michael groaned loudly and held her head in her hands. Tilly was incorrigible and one of these days Michael was going to kill her. What had she let herself in for?

* * *

Michael glanced at the bright blue liquid with disdain but downed it all the same, grimacing as the fiery liquid burned her throat as it slid down. She had absolutely no idea what she had been drinking this evening; Tilly had been literally throwing drinks her way for the past half hour mentioning something about dutch courage. The drinks had helped loosen the knot in her chest a little but she was still shaking with nerves; she felt exposed in this dress and Chris could turn up any minute.

"Hey are you still nervous?" Tilly steered her away from the bar into a quieter area of the room. The party was only just getting underway so it was still pretty sparse, but more and more people were pouring into the room by the second.

Michael forced herself to calm down taking some deep breaths that did nothing but make her feel more nauseous. She nodded frantically, feeling that words wouldn't come out even if she wanted them too. Tilly took hold of her arms and indicated the dress. "Is it this?"

_Ah yes,_ the dress that Tilly had found. Michael had refused to put it on at first. She wasn't used to showing so much skin, but after seeing how hard Tilly and the girls had worked to find something that not only fitted in all the right places but looked great on her she relented. Still no matter how much they had all told her how good it looked her insecurities remained. Of course it wasn't just that.

"It's partly the dress." She eventually admitted and stared over at the door again for the 10th time that minute. Tilly followed her gaze and her expression softened.

"Michael you look beautiful, Chris is going to love it and you are going to have the _best_ evening."

Michael blushed and swallowed nervously, Tilly was such a good friend. She sometimes wished she had her confidence around men. "How do you know?"

Tilly laughed and indicated her roommate. "Michael please, he's going to take one look at you and want to carry you away to a dark corner." She teased mercilessly.

Michael flushed at the thought, heat pooling in her core at the idea of something like that happening. Tilly clocked the reaction curiously and tilted her head. "Wait you guys have had sex right?"

Tilly studied Michael's face carefully so saw the almost imperceptible head shake. Tilly covered her mouth with her hand and gasped loudly. "What?!" She stuttered a little like she was lost for words. "Why Michael?"

"We've been taking things slowly." Michael shrugged like it was no big deal, to her and Chris at least it hadn't been a big deal. They'd been working up to other things and Michael was happy with their pace. "Not to mention he's only just been allowed back on duty, it was only four weeks ago he had huge chunks ripped out of him Tilly."

Tilly blew out a breath and looked almost pained. Eventually she seemed to process the information. "Okay yeah fair enough you guys didn't exactly have the easiest start, but I mean there's always ways to work around injuries."

Michael blinked. "Tilly he almost lost his arm. I didn't want him hurt anymore because of me, not when it could wait."

"And are you done waiting?" Tilly prompted, Michael flushed and averted her gaze. "Like I salute you 100 times over, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off him for _4 weeks._ The Captain's back on duty now though and a little birdie even told me you two are back _sparring_ again." Tilly's eyes lit up mischievously at the last line.

Michael groaned and held her head in her hands. She knew that story would have been blown out of proportion and gotten around the entire ship, her worst fears had been realised. Tilly recognised her embarrassment and dragged her over to the bar, ordering them two more brightly coloured drinks.

"To waiting." She toasted and Michael clunked her glass to Tilly's cheering up now that the interrogation was over; she really didn't want to think about such fantasies before Chris had even arrived.

"I kinda feel bad now." Tilly mused as she steered her and Michael towards Keyla and Joann who had just walked in.

Michael titled her head to the side, not really following what Tilly was saying that easily with the loud music. "Why?"

Tilly flicked an amused look up and down her, indicating the dress Michael was wearing. "I didn't realise you two would be so sexually frustrated. That dress is going to drive him absolutely insane."

* * *

Chris exited the turbo lift alongside several other crew members who were clearly heading in the same direction he was; the whiff of alcohol was strong around all of them and they were all dressed down like he was. The Captain hadn't worn civilian clothes in quite some time, especially not for something like a party. After much deliberation he had ended up with a pair of dark jeans, smart shoes and a dark blue button-up shirt. He really should have asked Michael what kind of dress was appropriate, but in the end he has just decided on smart-casual and played it safe. Judging by the other people's outfits he may have even been a little overdressed.

The turbo lift finally reached the correct floor and the big group stepped out into the corridor. Even if Pike didn't know his way round by now he would know where the party was by the booming of the music. Chris followed the steady stream of people towards the music and tried to calm his nerves; he was bloody petrified when it came to social gatherings amongst unfamiliar crew. Discovery was still unfamiliar, he only knew a handful of people and if they weren't there then he would have to mingle until they showed. As long as Michael was there everything would be fine.

Chris followed the crowd into the room and he studied the surroundings looking for a face he recognised, the music was much louder in here and the strobe lights gave the conference room an eerie feel. He glanced round the unfamiliar faces ignoring the way the room had quietened as people had noticed he was here, he wasn't here as the Captain.

He smiled at the room and made his way towards the bar, still looking round desperately searching for the one person that mattered. He was halfway to the bar when he saw her. Pike's heart skipped a beat, his step faltered and he gasped stupidly.

Michael was on the edge of a circle of women consisting of Tilly, Detmer and Owo. She currently was standing sideways and hadn't seen him just yet, she looked relaxed and at ease amongst her friends. A natural smile tugging at her lips and a soft expression on her face. Chris' eyes moved lower to the outfit that had stolen his breath, that had rendered him completely speechless and immobile.

She was wearing a lengthly crimson dress, the rich colour reminded him of a red giant. The dress fitted her body like a glove and it clung in all the right places, accentuating her curves deliciously. The cut showed off Michael's collarbone and stopped just shy of revealing too much cleavage, it trailed all the way to the floor and included a slit on the left side where Chris saw Michael's long slender leg underneath the fabric. It was like the dress had been made for her.

Tilly noticed him gaping first and she shoved Michael who turned and sought his gaze, genuine excitement and anxiety flitting through her eyes. Chris smiled when he saw Michael and willed his legs to move forward, telling his brain to get a bloody grip. It was just a dress and it shouldn't be having this effect on him, the further he stared at it the more he wondered just what it would be like to take it off of her…

Chris shook the dangerous thoughts away and closed the distance to Michael, returning her nervous greeting and nodding at the group of women. "Evening ladies, Michael."

The officers all smiled at him like they knew something he didn't. "Captain."

He barely paid them any notice, all his attention was squarely on Michael. He hadn't often been left speechless in his life but this was one of those moments. He felt a little self conscious when Michael eyed his outfit up and down, feeling a blush creep up his neck when she made an appreciative noise. She sought out his face again and smiled.

"You look nice." Her words were a little slurred and Chris clocked her empty drink glass, she must have started early.

Chris had no such excuse. He was tongue tied and completely lost for words but not due to any substance, he was frozen because of Michael. He tried to formulate a sentence but failed miserably. "You look…"

How could he put what he was feeling into words? It simply wasn't possible. He noticed the rest of the circle exchange bemused glances and offer their own suggestions.

"Gorgeous?"

"Like sex on legs?"

"Stunning." He eventually interrupted, feeling breathless and lost at the same time. "You're beautiful."

Michael blushed ferociously and she averted her gaze for a moment, clearly collecting herself. Chris felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter away one by one, all his anxiety was dissipating now he was with Michael. He soon realised they had been in their only little world for quite some time so snapped himself out of the trance, and turned to the rest of the circle who were watching the exchange wide-eyed.

The Captain looked round at their empty glasses. "Anyone for another drink?"

* * *

Michael hadn't been able to rip her eyes away from Chris for longer than a few seconds, ever since he had strolled towards her dressed in a shirt that made his eyes shine, his hair perfectly styled just how she liked it and an easy smile on his face. When he had first looked at her and what she was wearing his piercing gaze had sent shivers up her spine, and had caused a spike of desire to settle in her gut.

When he had excused himself to get them all more drinks Tilly and Detmer had started giggling and lost it completely, saying how cute his reaction had been and that they had nailed the dress. Michael put up with the embarrassment until she spotted Chris returning; she shushed them all and attempted to act like nothing had happened since the Captain had left. The smirk on his face informed her she had failed miserably.

The evening flew by smoothly after that. The circle of friends soon moved from the bar over to a booth and spent hours drinking and chatting, moving from stories of each of their respective services too academy tales. During the evening Chris had scooted closer and closer to Michael, at first she had been reluctant to even brush shoulders with the Captain but eventually she worked up the courage to grab hold of his hand and rest it on her lap.

Also the curious looks from the rest of the crew had died down, it was pretty clear that Michael and Chris were closer than just friends and the message had been received loud and clear. At first Michael had thought the looks and whispers would continue all night, but soon people had got bored. She and Chris had grown more comfortable and she had even stolen a kiss from him once or twice at the bar.

Michael snapped to her friend when Tilly started telling a story that was deeply embarrassing, most crucially the subject of the story was Michael.

"Oh my god Captain I need to tell you about this one time on Relak IV…" She giggled uncontrollably and Michael was horrified to see Chris leaning forward, mischievously intrigued to hear about Michael's past "…when Michael had this encounter with this monk and super-strength honey serum-"

"Okay let's dance." Michael interrupted before Tilly could go any further, grabbing Pike's arm forcibly and pulling him out of the booth before it was too late.

Chris laughed heartily and shot her an amused glance but let her guide him away from the table anyway. Michael ignored Tilly's exasperated exclamation, and shot her a glare when she tried to continue the story even with them walking away. Michael cut through a path to the dance floor and turned to face Chris, noticing he had been staring at her dress again, a far away look in his eye.

"Still with us?" She teased lightly, taking hold of his hand and beginning to move to the music.

He grinned and moved with her, sidling up closer to whisper against her neck. "I'm with you."

Michael shivered when his breath hit her neck causing her senses to light up, she had never heard more beautiful words in her life. Nothing else set her core on fire like this, no other phrase had ever stoked the desire within her like this. Chris sensed her passionate reaction and smirked happily, pulling her closer and grinning madly as he spun her round in time to the beat.

Abruptly the music ended and the dancers in the room came to a halt. Michael glanced around confused until a new track started, a slow song that was clearly intended for intimate dances. She and Chris glanced around the room suspiciously and their skeptical glares landed on Tilly's table. Tilly, Detmer and Owo laughed in unison and all held their thumbs up and shooed Michael and Chris back onto the dance floor.

Michael was taken aback by the sudden change in tone, dancing with Chris normally was one thing but _this_, this was intimate. She hadn't done this sort of thing since Ash… This was a different time and place though, with a different person. Of course Chris noticed her hesitancy, he took her hand gently in his and stared into her eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

All her anxiety melted away. She stared into his crystal blue eyes and knew that in this moment everything would be okay, he was right there with her.

"Yes." She breathed and leaned into his embrace, placing her hands on his shoulders and revelling in the warmth of his touch on her hips.

The position felt so natural, like they had done this a million times before. It didn't have the awkwardness of a first time, nor the anxiety usually involved. Swaying with Chris felt normal, it felt _right._

Michael lost track of the music, she lost track of the party, all that mattered was Chris and their two hearts beating as one. She gazed lovingly into his eyes, happy that he had a steady hold on her when the amount of drinks she had consumed decided to catch up with her. Chris smirked knowingly and tightened his hold on her hips, slowing them right down.

"You okay?" He whispered, holding her close.

Michael focussed on his lips and a sudden urge took hold of her. Instead of answering with words she let her mouth do the talking, literally. She leaned up and moved her hands to the back of his neck, running her fingers softly through his hair earning a shiver in return. Michael closed the rest of the distance between them and initiated the kiss, closing her mouth around his, tasting the alcohol of the evening on his tongue.

She started slowly and teased him relentlessly with her tongue, granting access one second and denying Chris the next. When she finally stopped playing around he took control and moved his hands to her hair, batting her tongue aside with her own, pushing his body closer to hers. Michael could feel his hardening reaction to her already, she pressed herself closer and rubbed against him teasingly. Chris moaned and gasped at the same time, his eyes going wide and clouding over with lust.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, maybe it was how much fun they'd had tonight, it could have even been the way the strobe lights picked out the blue in his eyes or it could have simply been a long time coming. Whatever the reason Michael felt suddenly emboldened and wanted to make this dance private.

"You like this dress?"

He looked lost for words and visibly gulped, closing his eyes briefly to stop him from looking down again. "Yes." He replied huskily.

Michael grinned cheekily then leant up to whisper in his ear. "I want you to take it off me."

The look on the Captain's face was almost comical. His eyes bulged unnaturally and he looked like he had forgotten how to breathe, he closed his eyes for some time and had to visibly control himself which was endearing in itself. When he was back with her Michael saw the same lust and desire mirrored in his eyes, they were really doing this.

Michael took hold of his hand and led him out of the party, smirking triumphantly when he stumbled over his feet twice. A delirious thrill of power raced through her as she realised she could reduce the pride and joy of Starfleet to a stumbling, panting state with just a few words. Well with a few words and a red dress.

* * *

_"I want you to take it off me."_ What kind of monster was she? Those seductive, devilish words had been running on a loop through his mind ever since Michael had uttered them. That along with the fantasy of doing just as she suggested, stripping her beautiful body of that marvellous dress and ravishing every inch of her. He was really struggling to control his bodily reactions; every time he glanced a look at her in the turbo lift he flushed and felt a rush of blood go straight to his groin. He was completely out of control and it was all her fault, well really it was the dress's fault.

Finally the lift reached his floor and he followed her out of the confined space, both of them nearly running towards his quarters, needing to be in private before they could continue. A million thoughts raced through his mind, all of them being clouded by Michael and how beautiful she looked when she laughed, how she stole his breath every time she grinned at him over her shoulder and tugged on his hand harder.

Were they taking things too fast? Had they both gotten carried away down there? Was this the right time?

All the questions were obliterated when Michael pulled him so roughly through the door that he almost fell flat on his face. Before he could catch his breath Michael had grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall, pressing her body to his insistently.

He felt the breath leave him entirely and another shot of heat raced to his lower half, causing his trousers to tighten uncomfortably. Without giving him a chance to catch up Michael descended on his face hot and fast, slamming her mouth against his with such haste and forcefulness that Chris felt like he was being thrown down raging rapids.

Chris realised he needed to voice his concerns, he could taste the alcohol on Michael's tongue. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her, make her think like just because they started this that they couldn't stop.

With great difficulty Pike dislodged his mouth from Michael's own and took a hold of her arms gently, holding her steady close by but keeping her just out of reach. "Michael wait." He breathed raspy, almost undone entirely and about a centimetre away from pooling onto the floor at the feet of this goddess.

Her brow furrowed and she gazed up at him confused, uncertainty flicking across her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, studying his face intently.

Chris leaned his forehead against hers and allowed his heart to recover a little. "Are you sure we should be doing this? We said we'd take it slow." He reminded her already kicking himself internally for denying them both of this moment, but this was important.

Michael's unease fell away and she stared up at him, and a warm smile spilled over her face. "Even now you're thinking about what's best."

She moved into his space again pressing herself against him teasingly causing Chris to groan involuntarily, his hips snapping forward against his will. "Michael." He growled warningly.

Michael ignored his warning and pressed closer, stroking his chest but still not resisting against his restraining hands. "I want this." She looked up at him and he could see this was her making this decision, taken away from the heat of the moment. "I want _you._"

Chris closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, knowing he was rapidly loosing the will to not rip that dress off and carry her to the bedroom. He tried to take control of his body and opened his eyes to see Michael just a couple of inches from his face, still trapping him against the wall with her own body.

She grinned and whispered seductively. "Don't you _want_ me?"

_Yes! Oh my god yes I do!_ His mind screamed.

What was he really waiting for? Michael wanted this, he wanted this, his body was healed enough to handle this. There was really nothing holding them back anymore.

"Yes I do." He growled and used his strength to flip the tables on Michael, pushing her back against the wall and pressing his entire body into her own, revelling in the shocked moan of pleasure she emitted by the sudden switch in behaviour.

With the hesitancy and reluctance obliterated from the room Chris increased his pace, and slanted his mouth atop of Michael's not giving her room to move or recover. His hands sought every inch of skin he could get his hands on, caressing her neck, her face, and finally settling on running his fingers through her hair.

Remembering how Michael teased him earlier he felt the need to get his own back. Chris placed his knee between her legs and nudged her groin with his leg, feeling her shiver and gasp beneath his touch. He pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath and watched Michael for a few moments, enamoured by the blushes creeping up her neck onto her face, getting lost within her dilated pupils. His chest was so close to hers that he could feel her heart thundering away, most likely as fast as his own.

He nudged her nose with his own playfully and nipped at her lips, teasing with a bite here and a pull there, keeping it lighter than before and slowly releasing the pressure from her groin. Pike started to pull himself away from the wall and guided Michael to follow him back into the living quarters, kicking off his shoes along the way and hearing her do the same.

Chris broke the kiss again and took Michael in in the dim light, her lips were bruised and flushed and her eyes appeared lost with desire. He took one look at her dress and knew he wanted it off; he _needed_ to see what was hidden from him.

"I want to take off your dress." He breathed against her neck, whispering huskily.

Michael's breath quickened and she gasped in pleasure, nodding enthusiastically and guiding his hand to the zip on the side. Chris focussed one part of his mind on the zip and the other part on restarting his invasion on her neck. Pike trailed lazy kisses onto Michael's collarbone, moving all the way up to lavish her pulse point and advancing up to the sides of her neck.

Michael's mewls of pleasure spurred him on further so he alternated between blowing breath and kissing the sensitive areas of her throat, leaning back with her as she bared her entire neck to him. Eventually the zip was all the way down so Chris reached for the straps on her shoulders and gently tugged them down, pausing in his assault on Michael's neck for a second to allow the dress to drop away.

Chris leaned back and appreciatively took in the view as Michael shimmied out of the dress and it pooled to the floor beneath her. She stepped out of the material and smirked at his distant expression, boldly leaning into his space and getting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Michael pressed into him more courageously, showcasing her incredible multi-tasking skills by simultaneously stripping him off his shirt and sending his mind spinning by ravaging his hair and face with her luscious lips.

In no time at all Pike's shirt was unbuttoned and he helped her shed it from his skin, trailing her fingernails up his chest causing him to shiver involuntarily. Michael clocked his sensitivity and exploited it ruthlessly, planting kisses of her own all up his chest and twirling her fingers through his chest hair. Out of nowhere Michael pressed the heel of her hand against his groin, sending his head spinning and fireworks to explode in his mind. He groaned against her and took a step back to gain a little breathing room.

"Michael…" He had barely managed to utter her name, he imagined he looked completely and utterly wrecked. Michael was no different.

She halted immediately and glanced up at him with glazed eyes. "What's wrong?"

Chris studied her and thought for the umpteenth time that night how incredibly lucky he was, Michael in his quarters dressed in just her underwear and bra, kissing him and wanting to be with him.

"Nothing." He assured her breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear. "It's just, I'm the luckiest guy in the whole universe."

Michael's frown slipped off her face and she also grinned, a seductive lint to it. She leaned into his space and whispered. "Take me to bed _Captain._" Michael accompanied the command by palming his length through his already strained trousers.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment and took several more for the command to filter through. His eyes clouded over completely and he realised he was losing grip on the tiny amount of control he had left. Looking at Michael now and where she had her hand he decided he didn't want to keep a hold of his control, he wanted her _now._

"Rodger that Commander."

Michael yelped with surprise when Chris grabbed her hips and hauled her up and against him, he felt her legs automatically cling round his waist and her arms flung round his neck. Michael's lips crashed against his with the force of thousand waterfalls and her tongue batted against his mouth, requesting entry.

Chris held her steady and walked the pair of them into the bedroom, focussing most of his attention on the war raging inside their mouths, their tongues were busy lashing against one another and they moaned over and over again as the pace increased. When they reached the bed Chris dropped Michael down and leant over her, pressing her back against the mattress and chasing her all the way down.

He felt her grin against his mouth and that was all the warning he got before her mouth bit into his lower lip, not quite enough to be painful but enough to draw a shocked gasp from his throat. Chris leaned back and scrutinised her anew, tilting his head and watching the way she smirked at his reaction.

_Two can play at that game._

Michael started to sit up to get closer to him which was when he made his move. He went after her neck with reckless abandon, nipping harder in some areas than others and making sure he left his mark in more than one place. Michael positively shivered under the invasion and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Chris fumbled behind her back and eventually got a firm hand on her bra, gripping the clasp and managing to undo the mechanism on the first go. Michael leant back and helped him remove the garment entirely, flinging it in an unknown direction far away.

Now he could truly begin to tease. With a wicked smile on his face Chris went straight for Michael's nipple, enclosing it with a long kiss and gaining a beautiful gasp of shock when he nibbled his teeth along her breast. Whilst his mouth was occupying one breast his hand handled the other, using his fingers to rub and pinch the sensitive area.

Michael finally got her thoughts in order and her hand shot out to land against his groin, stopping Chris' teasing and flipping the tables of power. Michael growled against the material keeping her between her hand and what she wanted; she pushed him up and off of her forcefully.

"Off." She commanded fingers fumbling against the clasp of his trousers.

Chris got his brain back in gear and helped her with the mechanism, shrugging the trousers off in record time. Michael shimmed up the bed and stripped out of her pants in one fell swoop, now completely naked and grinning happily as Chris joined her in removing the last obstacle.

Pike sighed in relief as soon as he was free, his trousers had become painfully tight and restricting in the last few minutes. Michael had worked him up more than he could have ever imagined. He didn't need to imagine anymore this was real; Michael Burnham was naked in his bed.

Michael followed his movements as he snaked his way up the bed, his eyes roaming across her slim figure hungrily. Chris moved between her thighs and settled there earning a curious gaze from Michael.

Chris licked his lips and started to kiss her inner thighs, advancing closer and closer to where she really wanted him. Just shy of her core Chris breathed against her teasingly and shot her a mischievous look. Michael was watching him carefully and already had her hands scrunched up against the bed covers.

"Take a deep breath." He ordered before descending on her entirely.

Pike worked her over expertly, finding new ways to make her gasps more profound or her moans deepen. Soon after he had started Michael's hands found his hair and held him insistently against her, gasping for more with each breath. Chris flicked his tongue out and slid it between her sensitive folds, smiling against it when he heard her breathe his name in torment.

_Okay he'd teased enough._

He gently slid one finger along her and found little resistance when he slipped it _in,_ starting up a steady rhythm whilst continuing to circle her clit with his tongue. When he added another finger he felt her begin to tighten and her breathing quicken rapidly, the hand in his hair became tighter and the moans of pleasure became much more insistent and _loud._

"Chris please!" She screamed out.

Pike sped up the rhythm and worked her over until she fell apart beneath him, tightening around his fingers and crying out as her orgasm peaked. Chris brought her down from the edge gently, slipping his fingers out from her and bringing his mouth away. He licked his lips happily and studied Michael's face, amazed at how much she seemed to _glow_ in the aftermath of her pleasure.

Michael stared down at him with in awe, pupils blown and face flushed beyond recognition. Chris was going to say something witty or at least funny but Michael stopped all those thoughts when she gripped his face and pulled her to him, growling possessively.

"I want you inside me." She ordered firmly.

Chris gulped and let her guide him up her body, settling down against her chest. He glanced down to where she was already taking hold of his length, causing his mind to spin wildly.

"Only when you're ready." He managed to reply between shaky breaths.

Michael grinned, lined herself up beneath him and _pulled_ him down into her by grabbing his ass. Chris yelled out in surprise and cut off a choke, eyes bulging so badly they felt like they were actually about to pop out. He managed a shaky breath then another and revelled in the slick warmth of Michael, and how good she felt around him. He looked down at her to make sure this position was okay, that he hadn't hurt her.

"You good?" He breathed, shaking apart inside when Michael wiggled around him to get comfortable.

Eventually she met his concerned gaze and smiled seductively. "Hell _yes._"

Like a bull being released from a pen Chris interpreted the reply as a waving flag. Not wanting to deny them both any longer he lifted his knees up pulled out of Michael and slammed back into her with force. He didn't really know what got to him but he set a pretty punishing pace right from the off, shifting Michael's thighs and his angle until he heard her cry out with unbelievable pleasure. When he found he sweet spot he targeted it each time, loving the way his name sounded tumbling from her lips.

Chris kept up the pace and leaned fully against her, feeling her breasts move beneath his chest happily. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and suddenly it was all too much for Michael Burnham, she looked completely wrecked and her eyes swung wildly from his face to the ceiling and back again. Chris slowed down a little and took his time gaining entry to her mouth, wanting to taste the warmth and taste on his own tongue.

Each time he thrust inside her she let out a delicious mewling sound which he chased down and swallowed. Eventually he started to pick up the pace sensing they were both nearing their respective endgame's. Michael's hand shot down and he clocked she was trying to massage herself whilst he was fucking her. Chris growled and took a hold of the hand, trapping it above her head along with her other wrist.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with a bewildered expression, unsure why he was pinning her hands above her head and why he had slowed almost to a stop. "Wha…"

"That's my job." He explained staring deeply into her dilated pupils, they had been well and truly consumed by desire. Chris pressed into her achingly slowly and watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, he shook her wrists lightly. "Do you understand?"

Michael opened her eyes again and actually cried out in pleasure when he pulled out and back in again fast, with enough force to move the bed backwards an inch. "Michael." He growled in a warning tone, willing her to look into his face.

She tore her eyes away from down below and looked into his face, completely lost in the moment and at mercy to the desire and pleasure they were both feeling. She nodded mutely then frowned lightly, face screwing up again when he hit her sweet spot _hard._

"Please…." She pleaded desperately, angling her hips up against him to get more of him.

Chris got knew what she wanted and after hearing that desperate plea he was not going to deny her, he kept one hand on her wrists holding them lightly in place whilst he moved his other to her clit and began rubbing insistent circles. The effect was instantaneous. Michael's head thudded back against the mattress and she cried out over and over again, calling his name out to the stars and gasping louder and louder.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Chris released his hold on her hands and focussed all of his energy into pounding Michael Burnham into the next century, hitting each and every one of her sweet spots each time and rubbing her clit until her muscles spasmed tightly. Her orgasm sent Chris straight into his. He let out a strangled cry and remembered muttering Michael's name over and over like a prayer, feeling his body splutter and jerk whilst he worked them both through their orgasms.

When they both came down Chris collapsed in a sweaty heap against Michael's chest and took the moment to catch his breath, he realised that his face was pressed up against her heart and marvelled at how fast it was racing. After a few moments to collect themselves he rolled off of her and slipped out, groaning at the loss of warmth before crashing back into the mattress.

He was completely spent and one look at Michael said she was just as thoroughly wrecked as he was. She made a content sound and nuzzled up against his side, Chris lifted his arm to encompass her and picked up the cover from the floor, covering their legs before a chill set in. Michael settled happily against his chest and began to run fingers over his skin.

"That was…" She started then faltered, like there wasn't a word to describe what she was feeling. Chris could sympathise.

"Incredible, hot, a long time coming?" He supplied helpfully smirking into her hair.

She shifted her head so she could look him in the eye and shook her head slowly but still the smile remained. "Yes, all those things." She eventually relented.

Chris snorted and kissed the top of her forehead lovingly. Michael settled her head back on his chest and continued her journey across his chest. Eventually her fingers found their way to his shoulder, the one which had almost been ripped off. Pike watched her investigation curiously, she poked and prodded gently and ran her fingers over the smooth skin. Of course there were no scars anymore; no sign that there had ever been an injury, on the surface at least.

After a few minutes of silent investigation Chris caught her attention. "Something on your mind?" He prompted.

Michael blinked rapidly and eventually focussed on her face; she looked like she had dragged herself from deep within her own head. She shook off the effects and returned her attention to his shoulder. "I was just thinking about when this happened." She tapped the exact mark where the beast had sunk its teeth.

Before he had the chance to question what exactly she had been thinking about she snapped to him seriously. "Does it ever hurt, like we didn't think about just then-"

"It's fine Michael." He interrupted, calming her worries before they could truly take flight. "And no not really, sometimes during therapy it can get sore but it's getting better."

Michael seemed to accept the truth and nodded slowly, her expression turning grave for a moment. "I wish that hadn't happened to you." She admitted quietly.

Chris stilled and felt Michael tense beneath him. "I don't." He replied flippantly, chuckling when her incredulous expression rounded on him. "If that hadn't happened then we wouldn't be here." He gestured to the both of them and the bed.

Michael shook her head in disbelief and eyed him seriously. "You nearly lost an arm."

Pike propped himself up on his elbow and took her hand in his own, taking in the beautiful woman laying beside him. "It was worth it." He replied seriously only a hint of humour in his answer.

"You almost _died._"

Chris held her eye contact and let the conviction he felt ring through his words. "Worth it." He managed to keep a serious expression for all of 2 seconds before mirth began to filter its way through, his eyes sparkling with laughter and delight.

Michael swatted him on the arm and they both fell back against the bed laughing happily, snuggling together under the warmth of the covers. Chris glanced over at Michael and a sudden thought struck him, his curiosity got the better of him and he brought up Tilly's story from the party.

"So what happened with the monk and the honey-serum?"

_Finis_

* * *

**A/N - So there we go. I just couldn't get these two out of my head after writing my last story so decided to take the plunge and just start writing and see where they took me. **

**Like I mentioned before I'm working on a pre-Discovery Enterprise based story next. I'm not sure if I'll start posting this week as I'm going away soon, depends on how far I get with it. **


End file.
